


Home (Lumity Au)

by ch3rrypit



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda Angst, Angst, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Boscha is actually nice now, Eda Clawthorne is Luz Noceda's Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Luz Noceda Angst, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Luz Noceda is broken, No Smut, Older Amity Blight, Older Luz Noceda, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Sad Luz Noceda, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch3rrypit/pseuds/ch3rrypit
Summary: It's been four years since Luz left the Boiling Isles. She's now eighteen and living her life without any real purpose. After certain events in her life, she's returning back to the Boiling Isles to settle there permanently. It may be good news at first to most people, but there's no denying the truth.Luz Noceda has changed, and no one is sure if they can mend this broken soul.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Emira Blight/Viney, Luz Noceda & Original Character(s)
Comments: 84
Kudos: 502





	1. Chapter 1

Flashback

_"So Luz, what did you want to talk about?”_

_The Latina fiddled her thumbs behind her back, biting her lip a little too hard as she looked at Amity._

_She had asked the youngest Blight to meet up under the tree they created on Grom night. What better place than there, the night Luz’s feelings for the witch began to blossom._

_Luz took in a deep breath, preparing herself for the greatest or worst moment of her life._

_“I like you Amity… more than a best friend kind of way.”_

_The green haired witch froze at her confession. Luz couldn’t tell how she was feeling, but she was hoping that the feeling was mutual._

_Amity’s pale cheeks tinted red, her gold eyes blown out. Her eyes were shining with excitement and Luz thought she would get the response she wanted._

_But that didn’t happen._

_The young witch’s expression suddenly turned guilty. She broke eye contact with Luz, looking off to the side to avoid her stare. Her bottom lip trembled as she spoke._

_“I’m sorry Luz, but I don’t feel the same.”_

**********

Present

“Alright, are we all packed?”

Luz looked over her stuff once before nodding, not really caring if she didn’t have anything with her other than her phone and some clothes.

Too lazy to double check, the Dominican girl lazily nodded her head once, letting the other girl in the room know she was good to go. She inhaled deeply, tilting her head back to look at the ceiling of the small shed that held the portal.

Luz really couldn’t believe it had been four years since the last time she’s been to the Boiling Isles. It was hard to imagine she’d ever come back to be honest. Living here was her dream when she was fourteen, but after certain events in her life, she couldn’t find a reason to stay.

Now it was different. Her life took a turn for the worse, leaving her empty on the inside.

She was no longer the bubbly girl her friends back in the Boiling Isles remembered her as. Over the course of four years, her personality had done a full one-eighty. If you were to say she was once full of life and was nothing but a happy ball of sunshine, people back in the human realm would look at you as if you were insane.

All because she lost everything that ever mattered to her.

Things were going to be different now, well at least she hoped so. She was going to leave the human realm, where there was nothing left for her but the reminder that she had nothing left there.

Luz watched as the other girl in the room was double checking their bags. Her blonde hair was wrapped in a high ponytail, her green eyes scanning over all their belongings one last time.

“Astrid, can we go now?” The Latina questioned. Said girl held her hand up, silently telling her to let her do her own thing. Luz rolled her brown eyes but didn’t say anything, knowing that Astrid was being the responsible one here and that Luz was just being impatient.

Soon enough, Astrid looked up at her. Her green eyes held so much adoration for the Latina, and it made Luz happy to know that there was someone else in the world who cared for her. She didn’t necessarily get butterflies in her stomach, but she did very much care for her girlfriend.

Astrid smiled at her, holding her pale hand out for Luz to take. “You ready, darling?”

The Latina girl didn’t respond. All she did was nod her head, offering a small forced smile to her girlfriend before taking her hand. With their fingers intertwined, they walked through the portal into their new future.

At least Luz had her love with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon entering through the portal, Luz and Astrid were met with a clutter of strange items they would’ve found back home. The Latina looked around and smiled bittersweetly at the nostalgic feeling she felt, while her girlfriend looked around confused beside her.

The blonde gave Luz a side glance, one eyebrow arched to emphasize her confusion. “Did we even make it to the so-called ‘Boiling Isles’? Or was this all just one big prank?” She questioned, making quotation marks with her fingers for the Boiling Isles.

Luz smirked slightly at the questions, gripping her hand a little tighter as she dragged her girlfriend to the exit.

The second they stepped outside the tent, Astrid gasped at the scene before her. Her green eyes were blown out so wide, Luz thought they would fall out of their sockets.

Of course it’s a surprise to anyone who first steps foot into this place. There were a variety of different beings around them, from flying fire breathing lizards to the tiny flying fairies with a disturbing number of sharpened teeth.

The blonde girl beside her couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sight. In some weird way, she couldn’t deny that the Boiling Isles had its own beauty.

Astrid cleared her throat nervously. “So, er… is this something you get used to fast or...?”

The Latina chuckled, letting go of the blonde’s hand to wrap her tan arm around her waist. “Trust me, I’m still not used to it.”

Not knowing how to respond, Astrid mumbled a small ‘oh’ and went back to her observations. It was cut short by a familiar witch flying in on her trusted staff.

The gray haired woman landed in front of them, stepping down from her beloved staff in one swift movement. The blonde girl next to Luz gasped in amazement, her eyes shining brightly as she stared at her.

Luz smiled warmly at her former mentor. The witch hadn’t changed one bit. She still sported the classic red dress of hers and her high heels, along with letting her silver mane loose.

Her former mentor stood there with one hand rested on her hip and her staff held in the other hand, as if she were waiting for something. The longer Luz waited, the more confused the witch became.

“Aren’t you going to do that parallel arm thing? Or what you call a ‘hug’, I think?”

The Latina playfully rolled her eyes, walking towards Eda and wrapping her arms around her shoulders. The witch chuckled, proceeding to return the warm embrace.

Luz wasn’t really one for affection with most people anymore, but Eda was more than an exception. After all that’s happened to her, she needed this.

After a short minute or so, Eda broke off their hug, but rested her hands on Luz’s shoulders. “Wow kiddo, you’re pretty much my height now. How tall did you say you were?”

Luz gave her a lopsided grin, internally proud of how tall she’s gotten over the years. “I’m five-ten,” she stated.

Eda’s grey and golden eyes widened slightly, not expecting that answer. “Wow, four years sure did a lot to you, huh? How old are you two now?”

“The both of us are eighteen,” Luz simply stated.

Astrid decided she had enough of awkwardly standing around and put in her two cents. “Yeah, we would’ve come much later but we just decided not to go to college.”

Eda, not familiar with the concept, arched one of her eyebrows. She let go of Luz to give her attention to the other girl. “What’s a college?”

The blonde started her explanation excitedly. “Well it’s school after high school where you take certain courses for-”

The Owl Lady held her hand up, silently asking her to drop the topic. “Say no more. I lost interest after you said school.”

Luz chuckled at her girlfriend’s flushed face. She knew Eda had no ill intentions, so she didn’t take it to heart. The Latina proceeded to scan her brown eyes around Eda, trying to find a certain small demon.

“Where’s King?” The Latina questioned, to which the witch snorted at.

“I made him watch the house with Lilith while I came to pick you guys up, despite his complaints. Little guy wouldn’t stop complaining about wanting to come to see you.”

At that last statement, Luz’s lips curled into a small smile. She had missed the demon dearly, so she couldn’t wait to see him again.

She was about to ask to head over to the Owl House, but realized she had almost forgotten this was Astrid’s first time meeting Eda, so the Latina cleared her throat to catch their attention.

Luz wrapped her arm around her girlfriend’s waist, bringing her in close for a moment. “Eda, this is Astrid, my girlfriend. The one I mentioned in my letters to you.”

Eda stared at the two of them, but only for a few seconds. Their height difference was rather cute. Astrid stood at five feet and four inches, so Luz was easily able to rest her chin on top of her head.

“Hello Owl Lady, I’m Astrid,” the blonde introduced herself, flashing off her award winning smile. She held out her hand politely for Eda to shake.

The Owl Lady accepted the handshake, letting out a low whistle as she scanned over the blonde girl.

“You picked a good one kid. She’s a looker,” Eda teased.

Her comment made both Astrid and Luz blush. The Latina gave her a warning look, clearly embarrassed by what Eda had said.

Eda only smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. “Alright, let me just close up that portal you guys came through and we’re good to go.”

When Eda was out of hearing range, the green eyed girl besides Luz tapped her shoulder. “Er, how are we going to bring all our luggage there on that staff of hers?,” she questioned.

Right when Luz was about to answer, the silver haired witch came back, holding onto the key that opened up the portal.

“Let’s get going guys. I’m sure the two of you wanna get settled in.”

Next thing the couple knew, their luggage glowed a split second before decreasing in size. Astrid let out a small squeak at the sudden action, diverting her attention back to Eda, who had her finger pointed up from the spell she just casted.

“Like that,” Luz gestured to their now shrunken belongings.

They were small enough to stuff into their pockets, so Luz offered to pocket all of their things in her purple bomber jacket. The three of them seated themselves on Eda’s staff, not giving Astrid the chance to prepare herself before they took off.

Astrid immediately shrieked out in terror, holding onto Luz for dear life. The blond was seated in the middle, with Luz in the front and Eda in the back. The older witch laughed at the newcomer’s reaction.

Luz remembered how she was when she first boarded Eda’s staff and found some amusement in the shorter girl’s actions. She looked back at her, shrugging her shoulder to get the girl to look up.

“Love, you’re gonna miss the view if you don’t look up,” Luz explained.

Slowly but surely, the green eyed girl opened her eyes. The scene in front of her made her gasp. She loosened up a bit on her death grip on Luz, but didn’t let go of her.

They were flying over all of Bonesborough, one of the most amazing sights the Latina had ever come across, especially now while the sun was setting. Astrid’s green eyes were shining so brightly, the sun’s light capturing her beauty perfectly.

The trip to the Owl House didn’t take too long. Luz felt her heart stir when it came into view, getting emotional over the fact that she was really back in the Boiling Isles.

The second they landed, Astrid dramatically flopped onto the ground. She was never one for heights to begin with, so feeling her feet on the ground made her feel much more secure.

Eda and Luz gave the girl a judgmental look, though they were more amused than the latter. Luz reached in her pocket and took out their belongings, holding them out for Eda so she could return them back to their original state.

With one quick swirl of her finger, they were back to their size. Luz offered to carry them all herself, much to her girlfriend’s dismay.

Eda then stood in front of them, a proud half smile on her face. “Well you two, welcome to the Owl House!”

Astrid stared up in amazement once again. Luz found her excitement adorable, and was happy she could share this new chapter of her life with her.

“LUZ! LUZ IS BACK!” Hooty hollered. His voice was loud enough to practically alarm all of Bonesborough about Luz’s arrival.

Astrid stopped staring up at the house, and instead tried to find who made that noise. No amount of preparation could’ve prepared her for the brown owl tube that was stretching his way over to the three of them. He came face to face with Luz, a happy smile on his lips.

“How have you been? It’s been sooooo lonely without you here! There’s so much we need to catch up on! We could talk for hours and hours and hours and-”

“Another time Hooty, I’m tired right now,” Luz explained, trying her best not to come off as rude.

The owl tube creature groaned, a frown evident on his mouth. “No fun.”

He finally noticed the blond girl next to the Latina, his eyes widening when he did. “Oh, who’s your friend? Wanna talk about the time I choked on a fairy?”

Astrid froze in place, not knowing how to react or address the owl creature. She had a nervous look on her face and she shyly waved at the bird in the door.

Seeing that the green eyed girl wouldn’t answer, Luz stepped in and did the job. “She’s my partner, Astrid.”

Eda quickly reached for the doorknob, tired of listening to Hooty’s banter. “Alright, that’s enough of you pal. We’re heading inside.”

The silver haired witch ushered them inside, slamming the door behind them the second they stepped foot in her house. The owl tube let out a loud ‘hoot’ when the door shut on him.

The trio sighed simultaneously, not caring how Luz sloppily let go of the luggage she was carrying.

However, the Latina couldn’t catch a break. Next thing she knew, something attached to her leg, attempting to climb up her body.

“Luz!” King exclaimed, waving his small arms around frantically. The tan girl giggled, leaning down to scoop him up in her arms.

Luz kissed his forehead, squeezing him gently. “What’s up boo boo buddy?” King’s eyes gleamed at the old nickname they had for each other, but couldn’t say anything more when the blond girl beside them screamed in delight.

Astrid made grabbing motions with her hand, silently asking Luz to pass King over to her to hold. King shook his head rapidly at the Latina, silently begging her not to do it. Luz saw this as an opportunity for a bonding moment between them though and gave in to her girlfriend’s request.

The blond held him close to her chest, cradling him like an infant. “Hey munchkin! Who’s a good boy, that’s right, it’s you!”

Suddenly, King let out his ‘scream’ of terror (really just a high pitched squeal) and attempted to pry himself away from the blonde. However, as soon as she started scratching his belly, all his movements stopped and he let himself enjoy her affection.

Luz playfully rolled her eyes at the pair, walking over to Eda and Lilith at the kitchen island. She leaned forward, resting her crossed arms on the counter in front of her.

“Good to see you again, Luz the human,” Lilith greeted her. The brown eyed girl shook her head, knowing no matter how many times she told Lilith not to call her that, she wouldn’t stop. Luz settled by replying with a simple ‘hey’.

Eda quickly sparked up a conversation. “So Luz, are you planning to meet up with your little friends later? You know, glasses and illusion boy?”

Luz gave her former mentor an unimpressed look, to which the Owl Lady dismisses by waving her hand.

“They have names Eda, Willow and Gus, but sure. I want them to be surprised though. Mind calling them over here tomorrow?”

Her mentor nodded her head, though Luz knew Lilith would probably end up being the one to remind Eda.

Someone rested their forehead on Luz’s shoulder blade, so she turned around to see who. She was met with her girlfriend’s green eyes staring up at her tiredly. “Let’s get settled in, love.”

The brown haired girl gave in, walking over to their belongings and picking them up in one go. Astrid tried her best to carry at least one of her one bags, but Luz shrugged her off at every attempt.

Luz ambled her way up to her old room in the Owl House, not in any rush to see it. Her girlfriend followed closely behind her. She stopped in front of a certain door, and Astrid opened it up for her.

To Luz’s surprise, her old room was cleaned up nicely. All the clutter from before was nowhere in sight, and instead of a sleeping bag, there was a queen size bed in the corner. There was even a large cabinet for them to put their clothes in and a tall mirror placed next to it.

Luz whispered to herself, but the room was so quiet that Astrid easily heard her. “This is definitely Lilith’s work. No way would Eda have the motivation to do this.”

The brown eyed girl set their belongings in an empty corner of the room. Once she did, she walked over to their shared bed and plopped herself on it, lying face first. She relished in the mattress’s softness, it wasn’t as soft as the one back in her old house, but it was still comfortable.

There was a dip in the bed, alerting Luz that Astrid was now on it too. She propped herself up with her elbows and sat next to her, kissing the top of the blond’s head when she rested it on her shoulder.

Their moment was cut short by a knock at the door, but whoever was on the other side didn’t even bother to wait for an answer. The door was practically slammed open, revealing the three from downstairs.

Eda walked in there with purpose, her arms crossed over her chest. King was sitting on top of her head, mimicking her pose. “Soooo how do you like the room? I personally had such a hard time organizing everything-”

“This was all me. Eda cannot even be bothered to clean herself.” Lilith cut her off.

The Owl Lady blew a raspberry towards her older sister, while Lilith rolled her eyes before copying her actions not even seconds later.

As much as Luz loved to see the sisters get along, she had something she wanted to get off her chest. She raised her voice so they could hear what they had to say.

“It’s all amazing. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it. Thank you for letting me and Astrid stay here… you guys-”

Luz swallowed the lump in her throat, willing herself to keep her composure. Her eyes burned, begging to let the tears forming in them to be released. She looked around the room, taking in how everyone in there was smiling sympathetically at her. She usually hated that look, but with them, it was different.

“You guys are the only family I have left…” Luz admitted shyly.

She felt someone grab her hand and run their thumb over her knuckles, and she found that it was her girlfriend’s hand. Astrid cupped Luz’s cheek with her free hand, bringing her face close for a small peck on her lips.

She took notice at how the Clawthorne sisters and King watched their interaction with this tenderness in their eyes. Luz’s lips curled upwards slightly, secretly surprised at how much she’s smiled today.

In this moment, she couldn’t be any more grateful for the people she was happy to call her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty much just a filler chapter to ease into the real plot. Incase you didn't catch it, in this story, Eda has been healed of her curse but still has the grey eye as a reminder that she was cursed. She can do magic again, but there wasn't any way to fix her eye. All will be revealed in the future. Hope you enjoy this chapter, because the next one is where all the good stuff starts to come in.


	3. Chapter 3

The rays of sunshine shining throughout the room were enough to wake Luz out of her slumber. It was hard to go back to sleep once she woke up, so she decided it was time to get ready.

Luz carefully untangled herself from Astrid’s hold, successfully avoiding to wake her up. The taller girl took a moment to admire her girlfriend’s features, She was like a real life version of sleeping beauty.

After kissing the green eyed girl’s forehead, the brown haired girl crawled out of their shared bed to prepare for the day.

Upon entering the bathroom, Luz stared into the mirror and saw her mullet had spiraled out a bit. She let it grow out for a while, so now it almost reached down to her shoulders. It was long enough to make a tiny pony tail out of, but she never really put it up in that style unless she was doing any physical activity. In a way, it suited her. 

It wasn’t like she planned to go out, so she didn’t really care about fixing it. All she did was lazily run her hand through her hair, combing out any tangles and flattening out the fly aways.

She did her morning routine, deciding to stay in her gray tank top and purple shorts she had worn for bed the previous night. She exited the bathroom, making her way downstairs to find something edible to eat in the house.

She stopped at the bottom of the staircase when she heard Eda’s voice. It was clear she was talking to people in the room, and that the conversation was about her.

“That kid sure does like a little miss perfect, doesn’t she? First that Blight girl and now-”

“My girlfriend?” Luz interrupted.

The tan girl made her presence known when her former mentor mentioned her old crush’s name. She wasn’t sure what the conversation was before that and why it got there, but she wasn’t about to let anyone bad mouth Astrid like that.

Any annoyance disappeared momentarily when she spotted two familiar faces in the room. There on the living room couch were her best friends from years ago, and were still her best friends to this day.

Luz stopped in her tracks, blankly staring at Willow and Gus. Their eyes were wide, like they were just caught guilty of a crime. Eda just smiled nervously, trying to act natural.

Then, Luz’s initial feelings washed away completely, disregarding what she heard on her way in. All she focused on was how they were really there, standing across the room from her. A smile broke onto her face as she made her way over to them, eyes welling up with tears.

Willow and Gus got over their initial shock and rushed over to her, closing the gap between them and embracing her like their lives depended on it.

Luz still stood taller next to them, though with Gus, not by much. Willow’s top of her head was around Luz’s mouth, while Gus was only shorter by about two inches. The blue haired girl’s hair was also long, almost midway down her back. Gus’s curly hair was put up into a small man bun, making him appear like a grown up.

The two witches held her tight, as if she would slip away if they didn’t. While Luz appreciated the affection, it was getting harder to breathe, so she had to pat both their backs to let them know that.

Luckily her friends caught on quickly. They removed themselves from her with excited looks on their face.

“Luz! How’ve you been?” Willow started off.

Gus followed in her pursuit. “We’ve been waiting here for an hour for you to get up. You really do like to sleep in, don’t you?”

Luz was about to answer their question until something clicked inside her head, causing her to look up and frown at Eda. “Hey wait a minute this was supposed to be a surprise!”

“Well it was at first, but they thought it was weird I called them over for no reason. They just put two and two together.” Eda tried defending herself.

Luz simply huffed, not wanting to spoil the moment. She averted her attention back to her two best friends. “I missed you guys so much!”

She motioned to the couch with her hand, gesturing for them to take a seat again. She informed them that she wanted to change so they could all go out and catch up together, and that she wanted them to finally meet her girlfriend.

The Latina rushed upstairs to get ready. She entered her room and found her girlfriend was already picking her outfit out for the day. Luz mentioned to her that her friends were waiting for them downstairs and told her to get ready as fast as she could. Astrid merely rolled her eyes playfully, grabbing everything she needed before going to the bathroom.

The brown haired girl quickly skimmed through her suitcase, settling on a pair of blue ripped jeans, a black graphic tee of her favorite anime movie, ‘Your Name’, and topped everything off with a maroon beanie and black sneakers.

It had almost slipped her mind, but she didn’t forget. She bought presents for her friends, Eda, King and Lilith and stashed them away at the bottom of her luggage.

Luz looked through the bag of items and found the ones for Willow and Gus. When she was finished, she rushed back downstairs, holding the souvenirs for her friends in one hand.

She found them in the same spots they were in when she left, making small conversation to pass the time. They stopped talking after they noticed Luz came back.

The brown haired girl saw Lilith was now in the living room as well and waved goodbye to both her and her sister. They waved back, telling her to have a good time out in the town.

The trio stood outside the House, far enough for Hooty to not bother them right now. Luz handed over their gifts readily.

“So Willow, I got you some seeds to grow flowers from the human world. These don’t bite or anything like the ones here, just make sure to water them often and you’re good.”

Her blue haired friend took the seed packets happily, thanking her for the gift. Luz then handed over Gus his present, which was a plasma globe.

“So all you do is put your finger on the surface like this” Luz then proceeded to show off how to work it. A line of electricity connected to her finger, but didn’t touch her. Gus and Willow were amazed by the human object, more so Gus than Willow.

He took his gift with shaky hands, mouth hung as he played with it the plasma globe. He threw a beeline of random thoughts that had nothing to do with the toy’s purpose, but it was fun to listen to him come up with the craziest theories.

Knowing they were happy with what they received, Luz decided it was time to catch up with them. She asked what had been going on in their lives and they hit it off from there.

It was a total shock to Luz when Willow brought up her dating life, mostly because the plant witch said she was dating a certain pink haired girl.

“What?!” Luz exclaimed.

Willow smiled nervously, too shy to meet Luz’s eyes. “Yeah, we’ve been together for about a year now.”

The brown eyed girl gasped dramatically at the new information. “You mentioned in your letters before that you and Boscha made up, but dating?!”

The plant witch just blushed, a happy smile playing on her lips.

“Boscha and I have _quite_ a love story, but I can genuinely say now that I’m happy with her.”

Gus snorted, earning the attention of the two girls in front of him. “Yeah, like denying every move Boscha made on her for almost two years until finally giving in last year.”

Willow nudged Gus softly in the side for his teasing. “I had to make sure she wasn’t messing around with me,” she explained.

Luz hummed in agreement, completely understanding where she came from.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Astrid finally made it outside. The blond ran past Hooty, not wanting to make conversation with him right now as she was still freaked out by him.

With a huff, she stopped in front of the trio with a soft smile. She greeted herself to Willow and Gus, wrapping one arm around Luz’s arm as she did so. The two witches politely introduced themselves, knowing a limited amount of information about her through Luz’s letters she sent over the years.

The four of them headed off into town, deciding to stop by the markets to do some shopping. Luz had made sure to get enough snails from Eda in exchange for an assortment of shiny objects from back home.

On their way there, Gus had brought up one of the topics Luz was dreading to talk about.

“Hey Luz, I know I’ve said it before in a letter to you, but I’m so sorry about your mother.”

The atmosphere between them changed. Willow looked at the younger boy like he was a madman while Astrid discreetly tried to shake her head no at him, silently informing him this was a bad time.

Luz didn’t look at Gus when he said that, or anyone for that matter. She stared straight ahead, a solemn expression on her face.

The tan girl calmly spoke. “It’s fine. Let’s just not bring it up right now, alright?”

The rest of them, especially the dark skinned boy, knew better and dropped the subject immediately.

They had reached the markets in Bonesborough after about half an hour of walking. They were met with an array of objects that were rather normal in this world, but did not exist in the human realm.

They strolled around in search of anything that caught their eye. Willow and Gus didn’t appear to want anything. They settled for guiding Luz and her girlfriend around. Nothing really caught their eye, so they ended up buying some snacks at the food vendors. 

Luz and Astrid were semi enjoying some of what they bought until they spotted an eye in what they thought was a plain candy bar. They just decided to hand everything back for Willow and Gus to enjoy afterwards.

Everything was going along nicely. Astrid was bonding really well with the two witches, though it wasn’t hard for her since she was a people pleaser.

Then, a voice she hadn’t heard in four years erupted out of nowhere.

“Hey Willow. Hey Gus. Who are your new friends?”

It wasn’t surprising that Amity couldn’t recognize Luz at first glance, especially now when her back was turned to her.

The Latina inhaled deeply, the memories that Amity’s presence alone brought up were too much for her in the moment, but she’s learned how to hide her emotions throughout the years.

At an excruciating slow rate, Luz turned around to look at the now brunette witch, scrunching her eyebrows into a cold glare.

Amity’s gold eyes widened in horror, as if she was staring through a ghost.

“Luz?” She asked unsurely.

The Latina was praying for this day to never come, or at least not so soon. She didn’t want to see Amity after their falling out, especially not when Astrid was with her.

Painfully, she kept her gaze on Amity, who appeared to be rather emotional just by seeing Luz.

The girl who had caused her so much heartache before she left the Boiling Isles stood a few feet away from her. The girl who ripped her heart out of her chest the day she decided to cut her off. The girl who she was once in love with.

Amity had definitely changed. She had obviously grown taller, but still stood shorter next to Luz. Her hair was longer too, a little past her shoulder now to be exact, but the green hair dye from when they were young teenagers was still there, though they were only on the tips of her hair now.

She was sporting a white t-shirt with an abomination on the crest, followed by a blue plaid skirt. Fishnet stockings adjourned her legs and they were halfway covered by black knee high socks. Completing her outfit were black combat boots and a black choker, along with the small black triangle earrings she always wore back then.

Luz didn’t want to admit it, but Amity looked beautiful.

Gathering up as much courage as she could, Luz looked down at Amity with little to no remorse for how cold she came off. She narrowed her eyes, not caring how the gold eyed witch was staring at her with this longing, desperate expression.

“Goodbye, Amity.”

That was all she said to the brunette witch. Taking Astrid’s hand in hers, who was watching their interaction curiously, she led her girlfriend and friends away from Amity before the tan girl blew up at her.

She didn’t bother looking back to see Amity’s reaction. However the gold eyed witch felt about Luz didn’t matter to her anymore.

Luz didn’t need this. Not now, not ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback

_ “I don’t understand, Amity. I thought you said we could still be friends?” _

_ It had been about two weeks since Luz confessed her feelings for the green haired witch and was rejected. Luz thought they came to an agreement to stay friends, but of course that wasn’t the case. _

_ Amity promised the tan girl she wouldn’t act weird around her, but she had been avoiding Luz like the plague ever since that day. _

_ “Well that was clearly a mistake. I can’t be around you Luz, so stop bothering me.” _

_ Internally, Luz’s heart cracked. It was one thing for not to be romantically involved, but now Amity had just told her she couldn’t even be friends now. _

_ Luz wasn’t about to give up though. She couldn’t bring herself to let Amity go. Shaking her head, she pleaded with her crush. _

_ “Are my feelings for you bothering you that much? I swear, I’ll never bring them up again! I just want our old friendship back.” _

_ The youngest Blight had her back turned to Luz, clutching onto her books like her life depended on it. Taking a deep breath, the witch turned on her heels and faced her. _

_ Amity got up in Luz’s face, her face blank, but her gold eyes filled with so many emotions the Latina couldn’t decipher. _

_ “I don’t care about your feelings for me. Besides, why would I ever be with someone like you? You’re just a human, Luz Noceda. You don’t fit in back in the human world and you sure as hell don’t belong anywhere here. Now please…” _

_ Amity’s voice cracked with the last few words. She gave Luz the hardest glare she could muster, speaking in a serious tone so nothing was misunderstood. _

_ “Please leave me alone. It’s bad enough I’ve already wasted so much of my time with a freak like you.” _

**********

Present

Luz shook her head, mad at her brain for bringing up the memory she wanted to forget so badly.

The day Amity ended their friendship was only the beginning of how her life went downhill, but it was certainly one of the worst moments of her life.

The sadness she felt from that day turned into anger overtime. Why would she ever say any of that? She had already said she didn’t feel anything for Luz, but being called a freak by her crush at the time took a toll on her.

During her time apart from the Boiling Isles, Luz would frequently write letters to Eda and her two best friends. Willow, Gus, and even Eda tried to convince the brown eyed girl to talk to Amity, but they dropped it when Luz had threatened to stop talking to them if they ever brought her up again. They never tried it again after that.

She would never do that of course, but she wanted to make it clear Amity’s rejection was a part of her past she wanted to forget.

Luz was obviously not to blame, so why was everyone okay with Amity even after she told them what the witch had done? What was Luz missing?

No, she shouldn’t be thinking about her right now. Luz was eighteen now. She had to move on. Besides, she should’ve expected to run into Amity eventually, but she was hoping it wouldn’t be for a while.

Their accidental meeting happened a day ago, but Luz couldn’t get over how much Amity changed. She had always been attractive even when they were fourteen, but now she’s matured into someone so gorgeous it should be a crime.

Luz felt more than guilty for just thinking about it. She swore she was over Amity and she wasn’t about to break Astrid’s heart for someone who didn’t want her.

Speaking of Astrid, she had been rather off after the incident at the market too. Though she was Luz’s girlfriend, the blond didn’t know every detail of their history. She knew Luz had a big crush on Amity, but never knew to what extent. The brown eyed girl was also vague in the description, saying they ended on a bad note but that the Latina held no grudge against her (which she still very much did).

However, today was a new day. Eda and Lilith were supposed to take her somewhere special. They didn’t say what it was or why, only that they were sure Luz would love it.

Astrid told her she wanted to stay in for the day. Luz didn’t question her any further and told King to get along with her. He may have acted like he didn’t want to, but it was obvious he already warmed up to the blond.

Luz kissed her girlfriend goodbye, leaving the house to find Eda and Lilith waiting for her outside. She hopped onto Eda’s staff while Lilith rode her own. Luz made a mental note to ask either of them to help her craft her own magic staff soon.

The trip was short thanks to how fast their staffs can fly. The second they met the ground, Owlbert detached from her mentor’s wooden staff and flew above their heads. Eda simply told him to be back before they left, and the small palisman replied with a ‘hoot’, taking off to who knows where.

The tan girl pulled the hood of her black sweater over her head to be discreet. She didn’t want yesterday’s incident to repeat itself with anyone else, though it was highly unlikely.

Luz looked around, trying to understand where they were. She knew they were around the center of Bonesborough, but she didn’t recognize the building they brought her to. It was a large white dome, white pillars aligned all around it on the outside. A white flag hung on top of it with what looked like a gold outline of an owl and a raven in the middle.

The tan girl didn’t understand what it meant, but she was sure she was going to find out soon.

As soon as they stepped foot through the doors, Eda and Lilith were greeted by almost every guard at the entrance, addressed as if they were of higher powers. This just confused Luz even more.

They walked down a large hallway, the walls covered by banners with the same bird symbols as the one she saw outside. The Clawthorne sisters walked with purpose, as if they owned the place. There was something big at the end of the huge hallway, and Luz was itching to find out what it was.

The brown eyed girl gasped slightly at what she was met with at the end of the hall. In front of Luz was a sight she couldn’t believe was real.

All across the large lobby were witches of all ages from all over the Boiling Isles. They were performing all sorts of magic. Luz saw people performing two, even three kinds of magic from the main nine covens at once. A young boy in front of them was practicing his abomination magic with bard magic, while a girl stood next to him performing illusions and oracles.

She didn’t get much time to process everything that was happening. Eda pulled her along to the three statues in the middle of the room, Lilith following close behind. What surprised the tan girl wasn’t how the statues were so tall that she felt like an ant next to it.

The statues were of the Clawthorne sisters and Luz. Eda’s was to the left and Lilith’s on the right, and in the middle was Luz’s fourteen year old self wearing the cape Eda made for her. They were gold plated and captured almost every detail about them.

Luz knew at this point she was behind with a lot. Four years ago, performing more than one magic was the sole purpose for Eda almost being petrified. Now, it seemed normal for the people on the Boiling Isles. And now Luz even had a statue of herself here?!

She tried figuring out what had gone on to make all of this possible, and the only thing she could think of was what had happened while she was still here as a young teenager.

Before Luz left, she had inspired a whole movement to bring down Belos. Many were moved by Luz’s bravery when she saved her mentor from being petrified. The more thought they gave to it, the more they realized they had the right to perform more than one magic. They saw Belos’ laws as an impede on their freedom, and with Luz being the symbol of this revolution, they brought the emperor down and thus ended his reign.

Luz wasn’t around long enough after his defeat to see what happened afterwards. She had found the portal to the human world she handed over to Belos back then and wanted to get back to her mother as soon as possible. She said some quick goodbyes to a select few, leaving without a second thought.

The eldest Clawthorne sister looked over at Luz, a small smile on her lips. “Luz the human, welcome to the Liberty Coalition.”

“The Liberty Coalition?” Luz questioned.

Lilith nodded her head, a proud smile on her lips as she turned around to observe the arena.

“Well, you already know that Belos was defeated, much thanks to you. What you were not aware of was the new ‘coven’ made to unify us. It’s definitely not like the old covens, but more of an association to tie us all together in harmony. To put it in simple terms, no one is bound to only one type of magic for the rest of their lives. You have the freedom to perform any kind you desire.”

“But the bad girls coven will forever be the best coven,” Eda teased. A smirk played on her lips the moment she saw her sister roll her eyes.

“Anyways, Edalyn and I were given the position to run it and lead everyone in the right direction towards a new era of peace. There is still some opposition from some who remain loyal to the emperor even after his death, but they do not pose much of a threat against us.”

Luz only nodded her head along. She was at a loss for words. Back at home, she was just an ordinary girl, but here, she was remembered as a hero. Luz Noceda of all people.

And she definitely did not expect an entire coven was pretty much made in her honor.

Eda chuckled at Luz’s excited face, reaching out and patting her shoulder. “Hey kid, why don’t you take a little tour around here? There are some cool things you can find here, and if you wanna buy anything just find me or Lilith and you can get it for free.”

Luz nodded her head rapidly, wanting to explore the place right away. She waved the older woman goodbye, immediately taking off.

It was truly amazing when she thought about it. All these changes were made because of her. Hell, a statue of herself was made for everyone to remember her by.

Luz decided she didn’t want anything right now. She was too busy admiring all the areas for certain kinds of magic, where there were stands of people combining their magic together for performances.

She noticed how in certain parts of the room, there would be a large banner with symbols, and almost immediately Luz recognized them as the symbols for the main nine covens from years ago. They even had a smaller statue version at each section.

As Luz was staring off at almost everything she walked by, she managed to bump into someone.

The collision caused her and the other person to stumble. While they were able to keep their balance, Luz wasn’t as fortunate and fell on her behind.

Her hood had fallen off from the impact. It didn’t help that Luz had decided to tie her hair up today, exposing her ears. She was praying no one would point that out and bother her right now.

She was about to apologize to whoever she bumped into, but they beat her to it.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention and I just-”

Luz tilted her head up to see who was apologizing, and just her luck it was Amity, the person she was avoiding the most right now.

‘ _ For fuck’s sake _ ,’ Luz thought, annoyed at the world for doing this to her. She should’ve known Amity would be a part of this place too.

The Latina lifted herself off the ground and dusted off her clothes, not sparing Amity another glance.

She tried to walk away quickly, but she didn’t make it far. Luz felt someone softly grab a hold of her arm, causing her to turn around and meet Amity’s gold eyes.

“Wait, Luz, can we please talk?”

Amity seemed rather desperate to talk to Luz, and although the brown haired girl was about to decline, she caught a glimpse of some bystanders watching their interaction. With Luz’s hood down now, they were able to recognize her.

Luz cursed Amity internally, but knew she would be bombarded if she stayed out in the open for too long. Begrudgingly, she accepted the offer, demanding for the witch to get her out of there as fast as she could. She allowed Amity to lead the two of them into a more secluded area.

The pale girl brought her down one of the smaller hallways, stopping in front of a random door and ushering her inside. Amity shut the door behind her, but not before checking to see if anyone followed them.

Luz watched as the lamps on the walls lit up with fire across the room. The set up was just like a martial arts studio back at home, with a lot of empty space, a wooden floor and a large mirror on one of the walls. She assumed it was used for similar purposes training wise.

Amity timidly approached Luz, keeping a good enough amount of distance between them. The brunette looked like she had so much she wanted to say. She just kept staring at Luz with this guilty expression, rubbing her arm nervously.

Impatiently, Luz broke the deafening silence in the room. “If all you’re going to do is stand there, then you’re just wasting my time-”

“I’m sorry!”

The Latina’s petty remark was cut off by the witch in front of her. Amity’s gold eyes were glassy, like she wanted to cry her heart out.

“All I can really say is how much I’m sorry. You don’t have to believe me, but I mean it when I say I regret ending our friendship so much.”

Luz couldn’t believe it. Sorry? That’s all she had to say? Sorry for ending their friendship or for the years of heartache?

No, Amity was definitely hiding something. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she knew she had a secret.

Whatever it was, Luz didn’t understand the severity of it. Maybe whatever it was Amity was hiding from her was the reason all her friends were okay with the Blight? It has to be a good enough reason if Eda was even willing to forgive her.

Luz let out a deep sigh, deciding to be the better person and spoke up her thoughts.

“Look Amity, we may have left off on a sour note, but I’m not going to be too petty about our situation. I think we’re old enough to move past that and at least be civil with each other.”

At her proposal, Amity’s eyes lit up with hope. Luz screamed at every voice in her head that said the brunette witch looked adorable right now. She focused on getting out the right words and not accidentally letting any other thoughts slip.

“We can pretend nothing happened, but don’t expect us to be the same again right now, or ever. I need time to get comfortable around you again.”

After she said that, Luz made her way to the exit with Amity hot on her tail. She was courteous enough to open the door for the witch and watched her walk away.

Luz’s younger self would be cursing her out right now for doing that, and it’s not like she could blame her, but she was being truthful when she said she thought they were mature enough to move past it. All Luz could hope for was that she wasn’t making a mistake with Amity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't be able to update until next week since I have to worry about writing my college admissions essay and other papers in my classes, but hopefully I can squeeze some time in for another update in a few days. Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this angst :)


	5. Chapter 5

Wiping the sweat off her forehead, Luz analyzed the staff in her hands, admiring her own craftsmanship.

She looked back at her former mentor, wanting her approval. “So Eda, what do you think?”

The silver haired witch placed a hand on Luz’s shoulder, a proud smile on her face as the both of them examined Luz’s staff.

“Good job with it kid. You barely even needed my help,” Eda stated.

The two of them went off to a forest, more specifically the one where Eda crafted her staff. The older witch told Luz she could’ve crafted her staff out of different materials, but the tan girl declined the offer almost immediately. She chose the exact spot where Eda made owlbert, wanting the moment to be sentimental for the both of them.

She chose an old branch from the same ancient tree Eda used, carving out her staff to her liking. After excruciating hours out in the sun, it was finally done.

It stood about the same height as Eda’s and was the same mahogany color too. What separated them was their palismen. While Eda’s held Owlbert, Luz had created her own tiny friend. She went through a list of creatures with Eda, and finally decided on an otter.

Yes, Eda judged her for it too at first.

Her staff was truly one of a kind, and she was glad Eda was with her to share this moment with her. In the back of her mind, Luz couldn’t wait to show it off to everyone, especially her blond girlfriend.

Speaking of Astrid, Luz was wondering how she was doing back in her home in the human world.

While Astrid did agree to move in with Luz, she said she would only come along if she got to visit her family back at home every now and then for a few days at a time. Luz had absolutely no problem with that agreement.

So that’s what was happening now. Astrid was away staying at home right now. She couldn’t exactly explain to them where she’s really been because of the magic and all that, so the couple had simply told them they found their own place together and would visit whenever they could. Luz said to tell her family she said ‘hi’ and that she’s sorry she couldn’t make it.

Luz ran her fingers over the carefully carved staff all the way to the rear end that held her palisman. The otter’s eyes glowed a bright yellow, staring into Luz’s brown eyes as it let out a small squeal.

‘ _ Was it you who brought me to life? _ ’

Luz gasped, almost dropping her staff on the ground. She turned around to Eda in question. “Did you just hear it speak too?”

The older witch chuckled at the question, as if it were supposed to be common knowledge. “Kid, you and your palisman share a connection that’s special to the two of you. Just like how Owlbert and I can communicate telepathically, you and your little otter can do the same.”

The brown haired girl nodded her head in understanding, bringing her attention back to the waiting palisman in her hands.

Luz stared down at the otter in uncertainty, not really knowing how to address it quite yet. “Yes, I am.”

Next thing she knew, the staff was prying itself out of her hands, floating in front of her horizontally, as if awaiting for her to board it.

She stood still, bewildered only for a small moment. When she came back to her senses, she eagerly hopped onto her staff, giving her palisman a soft tap to ascend into the sky.

She held on tight when it swiftly shot up without any warning, but quickly eased into it once it maintained a steady pace. She spotted Eda not too far away, trying to catch up to Luz.

Luz tried to command her palisman to slow down a bit more, to which it abided. That gave the silver haired witch a second to catch up.

When they were close enough, Eda made quick conversation with her.

“What are you naming it, by the way?”

A small smile appeared on the Latina’s lips, like she was waiting for someone to ask her.

“Their name will be Pachuco.”

It was a nickname her mother gave her when she was young, but she wouldn’t really tell anyone that right now.

Eda simply nodded her head, confirming she liked the name Luz chose for her new palisman.

The rest of their trip back to the Owl House was peaceful. No words were exchanged the entire time. They just admired the outlook of the town from where they were, feeling content.

Their home was coming into view, and even from a far distance, Luz was able to spot someone waiting at the door. They’re long brown hair with mint green tips gave away who they were right away.

‘ _ You’ve gotta be shitting me right now _ ,’ Luz thought in slight annoyance.

It had been about three weeks since Luz agreed she and Amity could make amends. Though she did say herself they could move past it, the tan girl avoided the witch’s attempts of hanging out.

However, the Blight had actually gone out of her way to stop by her home, so either it’s really important or Amity is just trying to be a nuisance.

Eda had noticed the young witch too. She looked between her human mentee and the witch, blowing a low whistle. “I’ll leave this one to you, Luz.”

They landed at the front door, taking in how Amity was biting her lip harshly as she listened to Hooty’s never-ending rants. The owl tube stopped as soon as he spotted Luz and Eda.

“Oh hey guys! Amity and I were just talking about what we had for breakfast today! I ate a weird looking lizard thing and-”

“Hooty! Not now!” Eda shouted, losing her patience already.

The bird groaned, shutting up so he wouldn’t have to deal with Eda’s wrath. She headed inside, leaving Amity and Luz to speak to each other.

They decided that it would be best to talk away from Hooty, so they headed out further into the woods.

They stood at arms length in an open area, no one around to distract them.

Luz gave Amity an unimpressed look, not wanting to be the first one to speak up. Amity ignored Luz’s expression and took the initiative to talk.

“Look, I know I might seem like I’m pestering you, and I should probably just give you space-”

Amity inhaled deeply, stopping herself from rambling. She stared at Luz with a pleading look on her face.

“But I really want to make things right with you.”

Luz widened her eyes, not expecting her to say that. She crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to look back into those gold eyes of hers.

Though Luz was trying not to get close to her again, she couldn’t deny that there was a part of her that missed Amity.

And even though Amity did what she did in the past, they were friends at one point. Plus, they were adults now too, so maybe Luz was being a little too mean. It’s clear Amity’s changed, so the least the Latina could do was give this new Amity a chance to redeem herself.

Luz forced her pride aside, wanting to be nice to Amity for once.

“I guess since you came all this way… we could maybe… hangout,” Luz grumbled, trying to sound uninterested about it.

The way Amity’s face lit up made Luz feel something. It was small, but it was definitely there.

Luz offered to take them somewhere on her new staff, subtly showing off her piece or art as she called it. Amity playfully rolled her eyes, boarding her staff and directing Luz to where she wanted them to go.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Amity brought her around the town, bringing her to the nicer parts of Bonesborough she enjoyed the most. It consisted of her favorite restaurant (which actually had some really good, and edible, meals), a clothing store, and the Boiling Isle’s version of ice cream (it just tasted like frozen custard with a fruity syrup).

She was treating Luz as much as possible. Luz was never even given a chance to reach for her own money because Amity always seemed to have hers out before her.

The entire time they spent together, Luz grew a little more comfortable around her by the second. They laughed, made corny jokes with each other, really just anything two close friends would do. Luz knew in the back of her mind that she hadn’t opened up to anyone this fast in a very long time, not even with her own girlfriend. There was just something about Amity that made the walls Luz tried so hard to build up over the years to come crashing down.

The tan girl was able to push away any resentment she held for Amity just for the day, and she would be lying if she were to say she regretted it. It was almost as if nothing ever happened between them.

Luz wouldn't it say it out loud, but spending time with Amity was always amazing.

They most certainly spent their time well, but Amity said she had to get home soon. They stuffed all their newly bought merchandise in a large sack, hopping onto Luz’s staff and flying over to Amity’s house.

Maybe Luz should’ve questioned her more when Amity asked her to drop her off at a distance from the Blight manor, but she didn’t.

They landed in a spot Amity suggested, which was just along the stone path leading up to her house. The house was a little far, maybe at least a five minute walk.

The brunette witch hopped off, dusting herself from imaginary dirt from her pink dress she decided to wear today.

Amity smiled softly at the human. “Thank you for giving me this chance, Luz.”

Luz offered a small smile in return to show her appreciation. “It’s no problem. Thank you for, well, all these.”

She lightly shook the large sack she was gripping onto, earning a laugh from Amity.

Luz noticed how the Blight was increasingly getting closer. It was only when Amity opened her arms for a hug that the Latina stepped back in surprise. It was just an instinct, but Luz knew it was a little more than that. She wasn’t fully ready to get close to Amity again. Not even after their bonding moments today, or the fact that the gold eyed witch was actually the one to reach out to her this time.

The pair stood in front of each other awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. Amity was clearly hurt by the way Luz avoided the contact, but said nothing of it. She shyly looked at the human, uttering a simple ‘goodnight’ before turning around and walking away.

The brown eyed girl spoke in a rushed tone, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. “See you around.”

Luz hurriedly took off on her staff, headed straight back to the Owl House to sleep off the events of the day. She ignored the tingling sensation in her stomach at every memory of Amity’s bright smile during their hangout, and her laughs, and the way her gold eyes perfectly reflected the sun’s rays.

She knew it was wrong to feel that way, especially when she was already in a relationship. Astrid didn’t deserve that.

Luz had to set boundaries between her and Amity. The most they could ever be was friends, not close friends, just plain old friends.

As she made her journey home, she failed to notice someone watching her from the ground level. They kept themselves hidden within the trees, watching her every move during her trip to the Owl House.

They resisted the urge to act now, ignoring how badly they wished to see Luz crumble at their feet, begging for mercy as they gave her a slow, painful death.

If they played their cards right, they would get what they wanted sooner than they hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun...
> 
> Thank you again for reading! If you guys want, please spam me with kudos and comments, it really gives me the motivation to write.


	6. Chapter 6

One week had passed since Luz spent the day with Amity, and that was also the last time they spoke. Neither of them had reached out to the other ever since, an awkward tension blocking them from doing so. Although today that was going to be put to an end. 

Eda and Lilith had business to attend to at their association, with King tagging along with them, so they left the house to Luz and Astrid for the day.

While Luz did want to relax for the day, Astrid suggested for the Latina to invite her friends over. The blond claimed she wanted to get to know them, and of course Luz couldn’t deny her of her request.

Luz had initially planned to invest in a scroll to contact her friends, but it required magic that she didn’t have, being human and all that. She planned to find a possible glyph so she could buy one soon, but for now she had to settle for her own devices.

She had flown over to Willow’s house the previous day since she lived closer than Gus. Luz asked if she could contact him for her and that they were welcomed to stay the entire day at the Owl House. Willow accepted the offer happily.

The plant witch actually asked if Boscha could come with her, and Luz simply agreed, wanting to see how much Boscha had really changed.

Luz wasn’t planning on inviting anyone else, but Astrid clearly had other plans.

“Didn’t you say you and Amity made amends? Why don’t you invite her?” The blond questioned. Luz frowned, remembering what happened the last time she and Amity spoke to each other.

Luz never told Astrid about the day she and Amity hung out while she was away. She didn’t know how to explain it to be honest. She thought her blond girlfriend would’ve been mad if she was hanging out with someone she really liked back then, but now Astrid is the one asking to invite Amity over.

The Latina didn’t know how to explain to Astrid that it might not be a good idea, so she came up with an excuse, half truthful and half a lie.

“Er… well, you see, it’s already kind of too late. Besides, she said she would be really busy and I can’t really bother her right now-“

Luz was cut off by a repeated knocking on the door. She internally thanked whoever it was for helping her escape the situation.

She went for the door, opening it wide open for her guests. She was met with Willow and Gus, but noticed two other figures behind them.

Luz could tell from a mile away that the pink haired girl behind them was Boscha, who she was expecting, but for some reason, Amity came along with them too. Of course she showed up. Luz didn’t know how she knew about today, but she did, and now she’s here.

Forcing a smile, she welcomed the four witches inside the Owl House. She narrowed her eyes on Amity as she walked inside, who was obviously trying to avoid eye contact with Luz.

She let the four of them get settled on the couch, but not before pulling Willow aside. She said they had to discuss something really quick and dragged the plant witch into the hallway.

When Luz was sure they were out of hearing range, she crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at her best friend. “What is Amity doing here? Who the hell invited her?”

Willow gave a lopsided grin, trying to lighten the mood. “Boscha did. She just kind of assumed Amity was invited and brought her.”

Luz flattened her lips out into a straight line, biting her tongue back. She sighed heavily after that. She couldn’t exactly just kick Amity out now. Luz grumbled at the thought of having to be around the Blight. She just hoped things wouldn’t get too awkward between them and ruin the fun for everyone else.

All Luz did was nod, motioning for Willow to head back into the living room. Luz followed her pursuit, a small, forced smile on her lips when she was face to face with everyone again.

She watched as Willow went straight towards the open seat next to Boscha. Said pink haired witch immediately pulled her into her side, resting her temple on top of Willow’s head. Boscha and Luz exchanged a small ‘hey’, not really knowing what else to say to each other. Luz took in Boscha’s appearance and made her observations.

Boscha’s pink hair was tied up in a ponytail, making her undercut prominent. She wore a simple black t-shirt with a single eye in the middle and paired it with light blue pants. She had grown into a rather attractive girl now, not to say she wasn’t the last time they saw each other.

It was clear she still had a sassy personality, but not in a mean way like it was before. She and Willow were the complete opposites, but sometimes the saying opposites attract is very much true with couples.

Amity was still being awkward, just sitting at the end of the couch furthest away from Luz. The brown eyed girl didn’t pay too much attention to her, still uncomfortable by the fact that Amity was here.

Suddenly, the scent of Luz’s cooking became stronger. She tried to find the source and saw Astrid carrying a tray full of the empanadas she made just before her friends arrived. The blond set them down on the table, rushing back to bring out the tray of flan for their dessert.

Astrid took a seat next to Luz on the large chair Luz was sat on. The green eyed girl stared down at the food hungrily, while the witches in the room just stared at the dishes with uncertainty.

“Luz made empanadas and flan! They’re some of the best things you’ll ever have. Luz is just a natural chef,” Astrid boasted, causing the Latina girl to chuckle at her girlfriend’s exaggeration.

Everyone looked at the blond girl confused. Obviously, they weren’t familiar with ethnic earth foods, so this was going to be interesting. 

Boscha tilted her head, her blue eyes trained on Luz. “Er, what’s a fluff-anne? And an empanada?” She asked. Luz did a double-take, not sure if she heard correctly.

She gave the pink-haired witch a judgmental look. “How the fuck did you pronounce flan wrong but got empanadas right- You know what, I don’t care too much. Just try it.”

Astrid was the first one to grab one, biting into it eagerly. She let out a sigh of content from the first bite, chewing and savoring it. Luz knew the blond would end up eating a lot, so she made sure to make enough. Luz gestured to the rest to take one, wanting to see their reactions.

The other four on the couch seemed hesitant at first, but the aroma from the empanadas seemed to get to them. Each of them took one, staring down at the ones in their hands with curious eyes.

Boscha was the first one to bite into hers. She tore off a small piece, still a little hesitant. However, after the first few chews, her face lit up and she stared at the spanish dish in wonder. She ended up practically inhaling it, reaching for another one before she finished eating her first one.

The other witches were slightly shocked at Boscha’s actions. They went to try their empanadas and had pretty much the same reactions.

“This is amazing, Luz!” Willow said, making sure she had swallowed her first bite. Gus rapidly nodded his head in agreement. Boscha was continuing at her attempts to stuff more into her mouth, which amused Luz.

The Latina looked over at Amity, who hadn’t said a word since she arrived unexpectedly. The brunette witch nibbled at her food as she stared at her lap. She was rather timid, as if she were out of place. Luz knew she probably should’ve invited her, but she felt it would’ve been awkward. Plus Luz was still hesitant to get closer to allow herself to let Amity back in. The tan girl knew she was being immature about it but she couldn’t help it for some reason. It was like Luz wanted to be closer to the brunette witch but didn’t at the same time.

Luz wasn’t given much time to think about Amity since Boscha broke her train of thought. “These are fucking great. Did you lace these with toadstone powder?” The pink haired witch exclaimed, a serious look on her face.

“With what?” Luz asked, not knowing what toadstone powder was.

Willow cleared her throat before speaking. “It’s a type of drug around here. Probably similar to something back at your home.”

Luz mumbled a small ‘oh’. She shook her head at the three eyed witch, and Boscha almost seemed disappointed at the discovery.

“It’s just some simple ingredients from back in the human realm. Astrid brought them back with her from her visit over there,” Luz explained.

Said girl had finished her third empanada, and as expected by Luz, the blond reached for two servings of flan. She took some of it on her fork, holding it up to the tan girl’s mouth for her to eat. Luz chuckled at her girlfriend but complied to her wishes and ate off her fork.

From the corner of her eye, Luz thought she saw Amity staring at them so she turned her head to check. The brown eyed girl was right. She caught Amity’s hurt expression, but when the gold eyed witch realized Luz noticed her staring, she averted her gaze to straight ahead.

That was definitely strange.

Gus brought Luz back to reality. He seemed really happy to be eating Luz’s cooking and was on the edge of his seat, seemingly ready to burst.

“I can’t believe I’m eating actual human food! Is this made from other humans? I should probably be grossed out if they are but I must say, humans are pretty tasty!”

Luz smirked, crossing her arms over her chest and debating whether or not she would play along. She decided not to and went for the honest answer. “Definitely none of that. These are..”

The tan girl sighed, her playful mood dissipating as a few of her heart strings pulled.

“Well, these are my favorite foods my mother made. Well, along with tostones.” Luz explained, a solemn look at her face. Making these foods was like a bittersweet memory for her. It only reminded her of all the times she helped her mother out in the kitchen whenever she made these dishes.

At that statement, everyone knew not to joke around anymore. Everyone gave her the same pitiful look Luz grew to despise. She never liked to be pitied. It made her feel small and helpless, but it was mostly because of how different a person would treat her if they pitied her.

Luz was trying to change the subject, regretting bringing that part up and ruining the mood. It was only for a few seconds before a certain small owl palisman came flying into the room from an open window. Owlbert floated in front of Luz, holding a note with his small beak.

Luz sat up in her seat, wondering why he randomly came back home. “Owlbert? What’s up buddy?”

The Latina took the note from him, opening it up to find her answers. She scanned through it quickly, recognizing Eda’s chicken scratch handwriting. Lucky for Luz, she was able to understand it from the times Eda would write to her.

‘ _Forgot to go pick up some groceries. Mind getting them for me? Thanks._ ’

Following that line was a list of items the silver haired witch wanted Luz to buy. It ranged from ingredients for potions to apple blood. The Latina groaned, knowing the trip would take about an hour to pick everything up.

She stood up, grabbing her staff from the kitchen and some snails for her grocery run. She turned back to inform her friends of what was going on.

“Eda asked me to pick some things up for her. I’ll be back soon guys. Don’t have too much fun without me.”

Luz left in a rush, trying to finish it as fast and she could. Owlbert followed behind her. The second she closed the door, an awkward silence fell upon the room. The four witches were comfortable with one another, but they didn’t know what to do with the blond girl in the room with them.

Boscha was the one to break the ice, directing her question to Astrid and asking her what was on everyone’s minds, especially Amity’s.

“So blondie, how did you and Luz even meet?”

The green eyed girl’s eyebrows rose, as if she were shocked Boscha didn’t know the answer. “Luz never told any of you?”

The four shook their heads. The blond girl played with the hem of her skirt, growing nervous about the topic.

“We have… quite the story,” Astrid said, barely above a whisper.

By the tone of her voice, Amity knew deep inside she wasn’t going to like what Astrid had to say. Her pale ears flattened on the sides of her head as she awaited for the blond to continue her story.

Astrid twirled a loose lock of her hair, a nervous habit of hers perhaps. A small smile played on her lips and her cheeks grew pink.

“We met when I transferred into her school about... three years ago, I would say. I was the new kid in town and knew nobody there. The principal called Luz in to show me to my classes and I really tried to get to know her, but she was so aloof at the time. She would give me the cold shoulder every time I tried to talk to her. I was about to give up until one fateful day that changed everything for us.”

“I was crying behind the school building one morning after a fight I had with my parents over a small… disagreement. Turns out I happened to go to Luz’s little spot she went to every day before class. I was about to get up and leave but before I knew it, she took a seat next to me and let me cry into her shoulder.”

“I ended up bursting out all my emotions to Luz, even though she was practically a stranger to me. I told her about my family life, about how everyone thinks I shouldn’t be allowed to complain about my life because of how well-off my parents are, about how I’ve had my whole life planned out for me before I was even born.”

“I thought she was going to tell me I was being overdramatic or something… but instead, she brought me into a hug and told me of how proud she was of me. It was surprising to say the least. Someone who knew nothing about me was the first person to tell me they were proud of me.”

Astrid’s eyes glassed over, tears ready to fall. She played with the end of her pink sweater’s sleeve, becoming shy at how much she opened up to the witches in front of her.

“We ended up missing the first few classes of the day, but I don’t regret it one bit. We just stayed in her spot and talked until I calmed down. I kind of bugged her to open up to me, and she told me how she wasn’t always so tough and cold-hearted like she is now. She told me about how she got rejected-”

At that slip up, Astrid gasped lightly and her hand flew over her mouth. She stared right at Amity, letting everyone in the room know it was indeed the time Amity rejected Luz.

The youngest Blight widened her eyes in shock. Guilt bubbled up inside her and she nervously looked away. The other three witches glanced at each other, not knowing what to say.

Astrid was quick to apologize. “I-I swear I didn’t mean it like that! I’m sure you’re different now. We were all young back then and we made some mistakes, but we’re past that, right? I’m sorry!”

Amity didn’t say anything. No indication of whether she was fine or not, making Astrid worry with each passing second. The blond girl cleared her throat, trying to ease the tension in the room.

“There were a lot of things going on with her at the time, not just… that. She was dealing with her mother’s illness and the stress from the other kids in school. She felt like she had nowhere to turn to.”

Astrid inhaled deeply, still feeling guilty for pretty much attacking Amity, though not on purpose. The blond covered her face with her hands, sliding them down slowly and shaking out any nervousness she had.

“My first impression of Luz wasn’t the best, but it turned out she was just a big softie on the inside. She’s just… guarded her emotions up quite a bit.” She smiled.

“Our dynamic just kind of fits together. Luz grew up without any friends and I never had any real friends, only people who would come and go when I didn’t please them enough. We just sort of found comfort in each other from that day on.”

“Our small exchanges in the school hallways turned into meetups after school. Then the meetups turned into small, secret dates around her favorite parts of town. And now we’ve been dating for the past two years.”

The four witches sitting across from her were stunned. Now that they knew the full story, it just made everything much worse, especially for a certain brunette witch. While Amity was sulking in her spot, the other three witches put on friendly smiles on their faces.

Of course, someone else had other plans.

Boscha ran her mouth again, not caring how interrogating she was. “So why did you decide to move into the Boiling Isles with Luz? I don’t mean it in a rude way of course, I’m just curious.”

Astrid scratched her cheek with her index finger and gave a lop-sided grin. “When Luz told me about this place I thought she lost her mind. Like, she’s said some crazy shit before, but magic in the human world is just a fantasy.

The blond girl sighed heavily and put on her ‘thinking face’, trying to give Boscha an honest answer.

“I don’t really remember how she convinced me to come live here. It’s more like I remember how I felt that day when she told me she wanted to leave. She just randomly told me she was moving away, and when I asked where, she described this place to me and I thought she lost it completely.”

“I didn’t think she was serious until the day I saw her packing up her belongings into a bag. I begged her not to leave, but she insisted she couldn’t stay any longer, that staying there only reminded her of how she lost her mother and her awful life back on earth. I thought it was the end of our relationship, but then she asked me if I wanted to go with her. I couldn’t stand the thought of Luz leaving me, so I said I’d follow her wherever she went, and I meant it.”

Astrid giggled, her cheeks tinted red and her emerald eyes glowing. The more Amity looked at the blond, the more she could understand why Luz was with her. She was perfect in every way. Bright mind, beautiful features, kind hearted, anyone would’ve fallen for her. Something in Amity’s stomach squirmed, a feeling she wasn’t familiar with. All she knew was that it appeared every time she thought of Luz and Astrid together.

The blond tilted her head to look at the ceiling. She rested the back of her head on the chair and tapped her fingers along the armrest. “As soon as we stepped foot into this place, I took back all my words and doubts I ever had about Luz and her magic rants. I wasn’t expecting to move away from home so soon, but I didn’t want to leave Luz’s side.”

Astrid broke her staring contest with the ceiling and directed her vision to the witches. She had a serious look in her eyes, as if she was trying to point she meant what she said.

“I owe so much to Luz. I felt this was a way to repay her for everything she’s done for me. She’s the reason why I was able to tell my family I liked girls, and surprisingly it brought us closer together. Luz helped me grow as a person and I want to be able to do something for her one day.”

Astrid picked up another plate of flan, eating the dessert in small bites to make it last longer. She held the spoon between her teeth, playing around with it to calm her nerves.

“I’d do anything for her. I lov-”

No one missed the fact that Astrid had almost said she loved Luz, but didn’t mention anything. The blond widened her eyes, not believing what she almost said. She tried to cover her mistake up quickly. “She means a lot to me.”

Amity wanted to scream, to cry her heart’s content out, anything to get her emotions out. She cursed the world for doing this to her already fragile heart.

Astrid cared for Luz, that much was clear, but it was to the point where she loved her?

The brunette witch stayed quiet after that. She couldn’t be bothered to tune into what everyone else was saying around her, not when she was hurting secretly.

She shouldn’t have come. Amity wasn’t even invited in the first place. The brunette witch wasn’t sure why she let Boscha convince her it was a good idea to show up randomly.

All she wanted to do in that moment was to curl up in a ball in her bed, hiding herself away from the world and the reality that she can never be with Luz.

But Amity was a Blight, and Blights aren’t weak.

With that in mind, she willed the tears that burned her eyes, keeping them at bay.

**********  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This chapter was mainly to explain Astrid's backstory to give you all a better idea of what her life was like before Luz. This was supposed to come much sooner, but my senior year of high school has become more demanding than I thought it would be. Once I'm finished up with college admissions and all that, I promise to update more frequently.
> 
> Also, I sketched out what Luz and Astrid look like in my story. Don't judge my art skills too much please T_T.
> 
> On a side note, if I started up an art account on social media, would anyone follow? I'm debating if I should or not XD
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

“So tell me why you brought me out here again? I’m freezing my ass off.”

Luz raised an eyebrow at her blond partner. “I thought you loved the cold?”

“Well I changed my mind, let’s go back.”

Luz rolled her eyes playfully, grabbing Astrid’s hand and dragging her along the pathway up the snowy mountain.

The tan girl figured it was finally time to start practicing her magic again, seeing as it had been almost two months since they moved into the Boiling Isles. She took Astrid out to the Knee, where she learned how to create ice glyphs, her second spell. It was also the place where Luz was trying to impress Amity and her siblings, but she wouldn’t mention that part.

Luz warned her it would be cold and advised Astrid to dress in warm clothing. Her green eyed girlfriend took her advice, but claimed she wouldn’t even need all of it because she loved the cold weather. Now that they’re actually here, however, Astrid wanted to take back her words. Luz somehow knew this would happen but knew her blond partner had too much pride to back out now, so they continued their journey.

After a few more minutes of walking, Luz found an area with a suitable amount of open space for them to practice in. She made sure they were far enough from that beast that nearly mauled her years ago, not wanting it to happen again.

She directed Astrid to a small spot, taking her notepad out and a pencil. Luz made a few light glyphs, tapping on a few sheets and spreading them out around them. The blond was mesmerized by the balls of lights, cupping her hands and letting one of them hover over her palms.

The Latina handed Astrid the notepad and pencil. The green eyed girl held them excitedly, wanting to learn her first spell as soon as possible. Luz stood in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest.

“So magic works differently for us since we’re human and all that jizz. I learned everything in this world has a special glyph behind it. You just have to dig deeper to find some of them. I’ll teach you how to draw out a light glyph since there’s no possible way to mess this one up.”

Luz crouched down and drew out the light glyph on the snow beneath them. Astrid drew it out on the pad to the best of her ability. Her drawing skills aren’t the best, resulting in a few wavy edges. The blond frowned, concerned whether it would work or not. She tapped on the center of her poorly sketched glyph, not expecting anything to happen.

Slowly but surely, the piece of paper scrunched up on its own, transforming into a ball of light just like the ones Luz created. Astrid’s eyes lit up as she stared at it, not comprehending she just performed her first spell.

She blinked a few times, bringing herself back to reality. The blond looked at the glowing orb, then at Luz, then back at the light source. Seconds after that, she let out an ear piercing scream and jumped up and down, happy with what she had accomplished just now.

Luz covered her ears, which was really just pressing her hands over her ear muffs. Despite that, she gave Astrid a proud smile. It was just like the time Luz first learned how to do magic. Plus, Astrid’s excited form was too adorable.

Luz stood back up, wiping off the snow from her trousers. “Good job, now let’s practice some other magic like an ice glyph-”

A snowball to her face cut her off mid sentence. Luz felt as the snowball that made contact with her face slid down, leaving a wet trail on its way back to the snow covered ground. She frowned, finding her girlfriend with another snowball in hand, ready to launch it at her.

The tan girl made no effort to make her own snowball or to move away. She gave Astrid an unimpressed look. “Okay, but you did that for what?”

Astrid giggled, tossing the snowball in the air lightly and catching it, repeating the action a couple of times. “Oh, lighten up a little, babe. We have all the time in the world to practice. I wanna have a snowball fight right now though.”

At her last statement, she threw the snowball at Luz. The Latina had almost forgotten Astrid was on the softball team back in high school. Her aim was pretty sharp, and it was rather hard to avoid her shots.

Luz huffed, crouching back down to gather up a handful of snow and squeezing it together to make her own snowball. “Alright, you asked for it.”

The brown haired girl flung it at Astrid, but sadly it didn’t even get close to her. Luz was never one for sports so her aim was pretty terrible. The blond stuck her tongue out, running away from Luz to begin their war.

They spent the next fifteen minutes throwing snowballs at each other. Luz only did it to make Astrid happy at first, but now she was starting to have a lot of fun with it. Their playful duel ended when her blond girlfriend ran up to her with just a small pile of snow. It wasn’t even compacted to hold a solid form. She threw it at Luz’s face, wrapping her arms around the tan girl’s torso afterwards.

Luz brought one hand to her face, wiping away as much snow as she could. When her vision was cleared, she looked down at Astrid, who was giggling in delight from what she just did. Luz rolled her eyes but copied the blond’s action, wrapping her arms around Astrid’s waist.

Now that they were face to face with each other, Luz took in Astrid’s familiar features. She admired the way the blond’s cheeks and the tip of her nose glowed red from the cold. The blush on her face was a lot like Amity’s-

No, Luz couldn’t think like that. Picturing someone else while she was literally holding her girlfriend. That’s a _little_ messed up.

Astrid settled down, cupping Luz’s face with one hand. The tan girl noticed the same loving glint in her green eyes. Luz knew she should be feeling butterflies in her stomach right now, or any feeling like the ones you hear from those cheesy romance movies, but she didn’t. No matter how much Luz tried to convince herself she did, she couldn’t seem to get the reaction she wanted.

The brown eyed girl just smiled slightly at the pale girl in her arms. She may not be feeling any sparks, but she did at least feel safe.

Astrid brought Luz’s face closer to hers, closing her eyes as she did so. The blond met her in the middle and sealed their lips together for an innocent kiss. Luz moved her lips along with Astrid’s, giving her girlfriend the affection she wanted, even if she wasn’t in the mood for it right now.

As the kiss progressed, Luz could feel Astrid trying to deepen it. She felt the blond’s tongue swipe along her bottom lip. The Latina didn’t know how to react. She wasn’t sure if she should break off their makeout session or go along with it. Luz had to act fast though-

“Luz?! Luz! You’re here!”

The sudden noise made Luz and Astrid pull away from each other, jumping out of each other’s holds. Luz darted her eyes around to find a person to match the voice she just heard, and her eyes landed on a familiar bunch.

Not far from them was the infamous Blight twins. They were waving their arms as a greeting, and Luz knew they were the ones who called out to her in unison. Viney was there with them, clung onto Emira’s right arm. Next to Edric was the youngest Blight, acting as if she had just seen a ghost. Amity’s bottom lip quivered as her amber eyes glossed over, and for some reason, Luz felt guilty, even if it wasn’t her fault.

Nobody moved. The couple stood in a stalemate with the four witches a couple meters away. Luz glanced at Astrid, whose face was burning from the embarrassment of getting caught. Seeing that no one was willing to make the first move, Luz straightened herself out and composed herself. She tried to forget the fact that she was caught making out with her girlfriend and went up to the witches across from them.

Luz forced a small smile on her lips, trying to be friendly. “Hey you guys! It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Edric and Emira hummed in agreement, Viney nodding along with them. The three older witches took their turns giving Luz a hug. Luz took in each of their appearances in their interactions.

Edric was taller than Luz by about four inches. He was built really well, with muscular arms prominent even through his winter jacket on and had a nice short forest green beard going on with him. Emira was about Luz’s height, rocking her signature long braid from years ago. The twins looked matured now, considering they were adults now. Though Luz could tell from a mile away they didn’t lose their playful humor they were known for.

Luz noticed Viney’s hair was now in a ponytail and her hair was shorter from the last time she saw her. The brown eyed girl also tried to be discreet of Viney and Emira holding hands right now, but the two witch girls spotted Luz’s wandering eyes. The former detention track witch brought their intertwined hands up, a happy smile on her face.

“Emira and I have been together for about three years now.” Viney’s cheeky smile seemed to light up Emira’s world. Her green haired girlfriend had a much more noticeable blush on her face, a shy smile on her lips. Luz never saw Emira like this before so it was a shock to see someone had that much of an effect on the Blight twin.

Edric sighed dramatically, one of his gloved hands clutching the part of his jacket that covered his chest while resting the back of his other hand on his forehead. “And yet I’m still single after so long.”

His twin sister snorted, nudging his side with a smirk. She looked back at Luz as she spoke. “Don’t mind him, he’s just dying for affection. He’s actually crushing really hard on this guy right now.”

At Emira’s subtle hint, Edric stopped his acting and gave her a look. His cheeks grew pink and he looked at Luz nervously, turning back to Emira trying to shut her mouth.

Luz tore her gaze away from the twins’ banter and landed her eyes on Amity. She stood next to them, not having said a word. Her eyebrows were scrunched up and she had this sad expression on her face. Luz figured she was past the feelings of discomfort for the youngest Blight from before and acknowledged her to be nice.

“Hey Amity,” Luz greeted. Amity’s ears twitched at the mention of her name and snapped her head to look at Luz. Her gold eyes were wide in surprise, as if she was shocked Luz even spoke to her at all. The brunette shyly waved at Luz, offering a lopsided grin.

Luz wasn’t given the chance to get another word out before she was cut off by Emira. “Sorry for interrupting your makeout session. We just came here to have fun too.” She had a small smirk on her face, but Luz couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something off about her behavior. Even the way the green haired witch spoke was strange, like she was trying to hint at something else.

The Latina blushed, waving her hand dismissively. “It’s fine, really. You’re welcomed to join us if you want, right Astrid?”

Said blond shot her head up when she heard her name. She was distracted drawing out her own light glyphs while they were speaking. A few balls of light were floating in the air around her and she nodded her head, her smile appearing to be ten times brighter thanks to her spells.

Luz looked back at Emira, giving her a thumbs up before making her way back to her awaiting girlfriend. She didn’t pay much attention to Amity, who had mixed emotions that were showcased through those gold eyes of hers as she watched Luz walk away from them.

**********

This. Sucked.

Amity watched as Luz was practicing her magic glyphs with Astrid, seemingly having a great time with her. The brunette witch’s older siblings and Viney stood a few feet away from them, messing around with a few spells of their own.

Amity opted to sit on the sidelines while everyone practiced, claiming she wanted to relax for a bit. Truth be told, she only said that to avoid interacting with Astrid and Luz (mostly Astrid).

The tan girl had been confusing her lately. She had her moments where she treated Amity like nothing happened between them, and there were other times where Luz gave her the cold shoulder, like she wanted nothing to do with her.

Amity also found it weird that she kept running into Luz. Sure, a few times it was Amity who was making the effort to reach out to her, but everything else was purely coincidental. Though for some reason, the world liked to play with Amity’s feelings. Just like right now, where she walked in on Luz having her lips on Astrid’s.

The gold eyed witch shook her head at the memory from just about half an hour ago. Jealousy was never a good look on anyone, and Amity was not about to let it consume her right now.

She continued to silently watch over everyone, her arms crossed and resting on her knees as she was crouched down on the snow covered ground. Amity ignored the tugging in her chest as she kept her stare on Luz laughing along to whatever the blond girl was saying next to her.

Amity almost successfully tuned everything else out, but not enough to miss the sound of a branch snapping from one of the nearby trees. It was loud enough to catch her attention, so her reflexes made her look back.

She couldn’t find anything that might have made that sound. Amity thought she was overreacting and was about to turn back around, but something wasn’t sitting right with her.

It was hard to explain, but it was almost like something was there in the tree behind her. Amity couldn’t describe what exactly, but it was giving off a really strong aura. She studied things like this from her private lessons her parents put her through, so she was able to recognize the smallest things. She was sure this was a witch of some sort.

The brunette witch looked back at her friends and tried to see if they felt this vibe too, but they all seemed carefree and continued having fun. She wanted to ignore it, but her gut was telling her something was wrong.

Amity stood up, staring directly at the tree now and squinting her eyes, searching for whatever resided at the top of it. She heard a small hissing noise coming from it, sounding exactly like the one a fire produces while it burns. She couldn’t see who or what was creating it, but she did find the rapidly growing flame.

What happened next was almost too fast for Amity to react to. She saw the flame being launched towards the vicinity of where everyone was. More specifically, it was headed straight for Luz’s head, ready to engulf her in its heat and burn her.

Amity’s heart dropped. Her world froze when she realized Luz was in danger. Her body reacted before her mind, casting a spell that would teleport Luz away, but not thinking clearly enough for her destination. Amity’s priority was to get her to safety. She screamed like her life depended on it, alerting everyone and bringing them to a halt.

“LUZ WATCH OUT!”

Said girl didn’t have time to react to her name being called. Amity’s teleportation spell swept her from under her feet before she could get a word out. Luz gasped, sucked into a void of nothingness for only a split second, then suddenly being brought out of the void and was placed a few feet above Amity.

Gravity brought her down fast, and unfortunately for Amity, Luz plopped right on top of her. The two screamed, both falling and having their landing softened a bit thanks to the snowy ground.

Amity groaned, Luz’s body weight being a bit too much for her to handle. She kept her eyes shut as she softly pressed her hands on Luz’s chest, hoping the tan girl would take the hint and get off her. Amity’s wishes were answered when she felt that weight coming off her and exhaled a breath of relief. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, adjusting her vision, and she was met with Luz’s curious eyes boring right into her’s.

Brown eyes were blown wide. Amity spent a few seconds just staring into them, noticing how soft they really were. Luz’s eye color was one of her favorite colors (like she would ever admit that though). It wasn’t registering in Amity’s head though that she only got this view because of how close their faces were. It was only until Luz breathed hard enough to make Amity’s face tickle that the Blight realized they were in such an awkward position.

Amity thought Luz would have gotten up now, and she had, but not completely. Luz was resting her body weight on her elbows and had them prompted on the sides of Amity’s head. Her knees supported the rest of her weight and were resting beside Amity’s thighs.

She peeked further down the human girl’s body, stopping down at her arms. Luz’s ‘nerd’ arms as she would call them once upon a time were muscular now, that much was clear even with her heavy jacket on. Amity couldn’t help but notice how toned the tan girl’s body had gotten ever since she got back. She had really changed so much from the geeky teenage girl she used to be. The brunette witch just never wanted to admit it, but she couldn’t deny it anymore.

Amity was never really comfortable with any form of physical contact, but she was learning. She thought about the night she attempted to hug Luz and was shut down, but right now, Luz wasn’t showing any form of discomfort with Amity.

Of course, Amity had forgotten about one small thing again.

“Luz!” Astrid yelled, rushing over to them. Luz seemed to have realized what was happening and scrambled to get off Amity, avoiding eye contact with her.

Her green eyed girlfriend tackled Luz into what looked like a suffocating hug. The Latina girl stumbled back a step, but caught herself and Astrid. She embraced the shorter girl, resting her chin on top of her head and soothing her. Amity watched their interaction with jealousy, but masking her emotions with a small smile. The blond moved her face to the side to rest her cheek on Luz’s chest, resulting in her now facing Amity.

Astrid stared at Amity with this certain look in her eyes, making the youngest Blight uncomfortable. She couldn’t tell what it was, but Amity knew it probably had something to do with what happened just seconds ago.

The Blight twins and Viney caught up, all having the same panicked look in their eyes. Astrid broke her hug with Luz, her hands shaking from her nervousness. They all huddled around Luz and Amity, Emira and Edric going up to Amity first.

“Are you two okay?” Emira said in a rush, cupping Amity’s face to inspect for any injuries. Her younger sister swatted her hand away with a slightly annoyed expression.

The brunette witch huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m fine. I’m not the one you should be worried for though. Luz is clearly the one in danger right now.”

That caught both Emira's and Edric’s attention. They looked over at Luz with worry, who was already getting the same treatment with Astrid and Viney somewhat. The tan girl held her hand up, signaling for them to stop their movements and to give her space. Lucky for her, they got the message and stopped.

Luz cleared her throat, a serious expression on her face. “Okay, so let’s try and figure out what exactly happened. There was a giant fireball heading towards me, but Amity teleported me to her and saved me?”

The tan girl looked at Amity for confirmation, to which she nodded at. “Yeah. It came from the tree right there-” She pointed to said tree behind them, “and it was clearly created by some witch. I couldn’t see who or what it was but I think it was a person. There was something about their aura I sensed.”

Luz gasped slightly, her eyes widening with slight fear. Amity spotted the way Astrid grabbed Luz’s hand, gripping it tightly. The brunette witch frowned at that, but said nothing.

Instead, she brought her focus back to the task at hand. Amity couldn’t feel their presence anymore in the trees, so she knew they left after their attempt of killing Luz failed. Whoever it was, she was going to make them pay. Right now though, Luz’s safety was her priority, then finding this person.

The Blight twins and Viney had their eyebrows scrunched, concern written all over their faces. Everyone did for that matter. Luz stood still, trying to mask her fear with an emotionless facade that Amity saw right past.

“Thank you for saving my life Amity, really but…” Luz trailed off, swallowing the lump in her throat as she spoke.

“There’s no denying this was intentional. Someone is definitely after me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay with this chapter. I'm still in the process of getting in my college applications right now. I actually have a few deadlines coming up on November 1st so I really need to focus on that right now. Hopefully once I'm done with those I can update as frequently as I want to. For now, the next update may not happen until sometime next week. Thank you guys for being patient with me, hope you enjoy this chapter^^


End file.
